my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackagar Boltagon
Real Name: Blackagar Boltagon *'Current Alias:' Black Bolt *'Aliases:' Celestial Messiah, Celestial Redeemer, Midnight King, BB *'Relatives:' **Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Magnar (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Zeta (maternal grandmother, deceased) **Korath (paternal uncle) **Mander (maternal uncle) **Agon (father, deceased) **Rynda (mother, deceased) **Maximus (brother) **Gorgon (paternal cousin) **Karnak (maternal cousin, deceased) **Triton (maternal cousin) **Crystalia Amaquelin (second cousin) **Medusalith Amaquelin (wife, second cousin) **Ahura Boltagon (son, deceased) **Luna Maximoff (niece) **Oola Udonta (wife) **Aladi Ko Eke (wife) **Onomi Whitemane (wife) **Avoe (wife) *'Affiliation:' Inhuman Royal Family, Illuminati, Universal Inhumans; formerly Kree Empire *'Base of Operations:' Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' Attilan *'Marital Status:' Married *'Education:' Traditional Inhuman education; royal tutors of Attilan *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 210 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Inhuman *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean Powers and Abilities Inhuman Physiology: Like all inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes, but because of the genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Black Bolt, like all inhumans, is superhumanly strong. According to his biography, under normal circumstance, he is able to lift about one ton. However, he can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. At his peak, he is listed as class 60. However, he has been observed fighting opponents physically stronger, such as Thor, Gladiator, and even the Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles even when attacked from below and unaware with ease, move at a speed so great he is invisible to the human eye, move at such a speed he can travel vast distances before a human can finish processing a thought, and has been able to catch Quicksilver. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Black Bolt's inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. He has survived blows by beings with vast superhuman strength such as Hulk, Namor, Gladiator, and Thanos. Black Bolt is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. Black Bolt can further bolster his durability by generating a force field to further increase considerably his invulnerability. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Longevity:'' Like all inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Ambient Particle and Electron Harnessing: Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that is able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were greatly diminished. He has since recovered thanks to a bath in exogenetically charged waters. *''Quasi-Sonic Scream:'' Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently it has been shown that Black Bolt's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his quasi-sonic scream. *''Particle and Electron Channeling:'' Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called the Master Blow. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *''Particle and Electron Manipulation:'' Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his arms and create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand. This field can deflect projectiles. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *''Matter and Energy Manipulation:'' Through an unknown method, Black Bolt has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, create multiple toys out of thin air by re-arranging the molecular structure. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth, and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities in turn denying them access to their abilities. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his powerful brother. *''Anti-Gravitational Flight:'' Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle/electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of 10 hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it's not needed. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Electron Manipulation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Energy Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Delayed Aging